Lyra Storm
Lyra Storm is an independent mage and personal bodyguard for Sven Shaw, making her an employee of Lacrima Incorporated Technologies. While technically listed as a bodyguard, she acts more as Sven's personal assistant, running errands and keeping track of a schedule, as well as protecting him should the need ever arise. She was received combat training in the mountaintop Seedwell Village, where she honed her skills as both a ninja and a spy. Additionally, she can use the Doppelganger magic skill to create copies of herself to do her work for her, or to overwhelm an opponent with a barrage of her throwing knives in a fight. Appearance At first glance, Lyra is rather unassuming. She stands five feet and three inches tall, and has a slender, athletic build. Lyra possesses dull orange, almost brown, eyes, and light brown hair which she keeps cut short. Her bangs frame her face, but she keeps the rest of her hair back with a black headband to keep it from getting caught on anything. Most times, Lyra can be seen wearing the same outfit both when relaxing and on her own time, forgoing any sort of formal attire. Her trademark is a camo colored green poncho, held together at the front with a pair of black drawstrings that crisscross across her chest. It hangs down just past her chest at the front, but reaches just past her butt in the back, and comes with a hood that Lyra can flip up in the rain, or should she wish to conceal her identity. This is also where she stores her throwing knives, ensuring that she is armed at all times. The rest of her attire is rather simple by comparison. She wears a long sleeve black shirt, which cuts off below her chest leaving most of her stomach exposed, and a baggy pair of brown cargo pants held up by black belt with a silver belt buckle. Lastly, she wears a pair of thick brown combat boots with black soles, clamming that her feet get cold in shoes or sandals. Personality Despite her age, Lyra is rather immature. She can be vary easily amused, but can grow board just as easily with a bit of repetition. She detests manual labor, and will often times use her Doppelganger clones to carry out tasks in her steed. She has a bad habit of wondering while out on assignment, losing interest in the task at hand far too easily for someone who is suppose to be acting as a bodyguard for a VIP of LIT Corporation. She is however, far more attentive to tasks that interest her, or that she thinks she would enjoy. While she doesn't think things through most of the time, she is no fool. If faced with an unwinnable fight, or a task not within her capability to complete, she will run away. She is mostly loyal to Lit Corporation, but doesn't think that any job she could do is worth her risking her life. This attitude sometimes bleeds over into tasks she believes are too difficult, causing many to perceive her as being somewhat lazy. This assumption isen't that far from reality, but it mostly stems from Lyra believing that she simply isn't good enough to work for LIT Corp. History Born in the Mountaintop town of Seedwell village in Bantia, Lyra began training as a ninja from a very young age. The harsh lifestyle in the snowy mountaintop towy was never something she took a liking too, and she took every opportunity she could to descend the mountain to get out of the cold. Doing so earned her the irritation of the town elders, who desired for her to focused more on training rather than run freely on her own. Lyra's lack of motivation made this a more difficult task than the elders through, and Lyra began to suffer because of it. Her only saving grace, in the eyes of the village elder, was her skills with magic. From the age of eight, Lyra seemed to have a knack for Doppelganger Magic, allowing her to make copies of objects or clone herself at will. This particular set of skills made her somewhat useful for thieving jobs, however her lack of motivation slowly wore away the elders patience Finally, at the age of sixteen, the elders had had enough of her, and sent her on an away mission for Lacrima Incorporated Technologies as a bodyguard. The idea was that she'd fail the mission, but take the opportunity to run away, and in doing so, the village would be free of her. This happened pretty much as they expected; Lyra's poor work ethic made it next to imposable for anyone to justify hiring her. Unexpectedly however, one of the company's younger executives, Sven Shaw, called her back to continue working for him. This surprised everyone, Lyra most of all, but without a feasible alternative, she went along with it. Clamming that he had a hunch, Sven kept Lyra around as his personal bodyguard and part time secretary, all the wile paying for Lyra's living expenses and providing her with pretty much anything she asks for. Being a simple girl, this isn't much, but it allows her to live out her days in lazy luxury, the only price being that she caries out a few questionable assignments for her boss on occasion. Magic and Abilities Doppelganger - A type of Magic that allows Lyra to make a copy of an object with her magic. It works similarly to Molding Magic, but lacks the creative freedom and general adaptability of such. Mostly, Lyra will use this magic to create copy's of herself, both to aid in her everyday work, and to overwhelm an opponent in combat. Her skill at this is most impressive, given her somewhat dull intellect. She is able to create up to fifty copies of herself at one time, including the multitude of throwing knives she caries on her person. *'Body Double' - Lyra's only real spell, but it's versatility allows her to accomplish a wide array of tasks. It allows Lyra to create copies of herself, plain and simple. these copies are, physically, just as strong and capable as she is, but are unable to think for themselves. Lyra is able to command them telepathically, enabling her to do the work of several people all at once. In battle, she will use these clones to overwhelm opponents, set up traps, and otherwise hinder an enemy. Exceptionally Agile - While somewhat lacking in arm strength, Lyra's leg strength is well above average. She prefers to keep on the move in battle, making quick shallow attacks and retreating before an opponent to counterattack. Should she need to keep out of sight, she is able to scramble up any surface with relative ease, requiring only enough of a handhold to catch the tips of her fingers. Finding a perch and commanding her clones from above is a favorite strategy of hers, and she moves silently enough to be able to silently make an escape while an opponent may still be dealing with her clones. Skilled Burglar - Working for LIT Corp, Lyra has had to complete a number of jobs that some would clam as being questionable in morality. As suck, Lyra has become somewhat skilled at breaking and entering. She is able to pick the lock of most common doors, and has become quite adept at keeping out of sight. She will often times use her clones as distractions, or to aid her in breaking into a location. Stats Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Human Category:Caster Magic Category:Independent Mage Category:LIT Company